24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kiefer Sutherland
Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland plays Jack Bauer on 24. After the original broadcast of the November 25, 2003 episode of 24, Sutherland broke character to address the issue of gun safety, possibly to limit the liability of Fox Network in case someone attempted to recreate the Russian roulette scenes. Sutherland gave a promotion for an organization called Americans for Gun Safety Foundation. Sutherland broke character again on 24 during the original broadcast of the February 7, 2005 episode for a PSA addressing Arab Americans portrayed on the show. He said that Arab-Americans are united with other Americans in their stand against terrorists. This PSA was in response to a complaint and possible lawsuit by an Arab-American group. Biography He was born in London, United Kingdom while his parents were working there, but was raised in Ontario, Canada, where he attended Martingrove Collegiate Institute, and, as a result, he holds both Canadian and British passports. He is the son of Donald Sutherland and Shirley Douglas, both successful actors. He is the grandson of Canadian statesman and inventor of Canadian medicare Tommy Douglas, who was in 2004 voted by CBC viewers as The Greatest Canadian. He has a twin sister named Rachel, who has had a few credits in film production but does not work as an actress. Sutherland is an accomplished musician, but this is mainly a hobby as he considers acting his primary career. On April 18, 2000, Sutherland was a featured speaker at the Friends of Medicare rally in Edmonton, Alberta, which sought to prevent the governing Conservative premier Ralph Klein from amending Bill 11 in a manner which protesters alleged would permit "two-tier health care" in Canada. Selected filmography * The Sentinel (2006) * The Wild (2006) * Taking Lives (2004) * Phone Booth (2003) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * Desert Saints (2002) * To End All Wars (2001) * After Alice (1999) * Eye of the Killer (1999) * Woman Wanted (1999) * Dark City (1998) * Truth or Consequences, NM (1997) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Freeway (1996) * An Eye for an Eye (1996) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Young Guns II (1990) * Flatliners (1990) * Renegades (1989) * Young Guns (1988) * The Lost Boys (1987) * Stand By Me (1986) * The Bay Boy (1984) Trivia * Kiefer Sutherland is the narrator for Verizon, Apple, and Ford Canada television commercials. * Wayne Gretzky is one of his closest friends and the two appeared together in Ultimate Gretzky, a two DVD set featuring a look at the hockey legend's career. Gretzky is also prominently featured in Ford commercials in Canada. * His name actually derives from another man's pseudonym: when his father, Donald Sutherland, was acting in Italian horror movie "Il castello dei morti vivi", the film's Italian director, Lorenzo Sabatini, was using the alias Warren Kiefer. * Was originally signed to play his own grandfather Tommy Douglas in a 2005 Canadian miniseries. However, he had to pull out due to conflicts with the fourth season of 24. * Kiefer Sutherland does the voiceover in a new Apple/Intel Mac ad, as of January 11, 2006: "The Intel chip. For years it's been trapped inside PCs. Inside dull little boxes. Dutifully performing dull little tasks when it could have been doing so much more... Starting today, the Intel chip will be set free and get to live life inside a Mac. Imagine the possibilities." * From 1988-1990 Kiefer was married to actress Camelia Ortiz Kath, widow of original Chicago guitarist, Terry Kath, and they had a child, Sarah Jude, together, before they ended up divorcing. * In an appearance on the TV show Inside the Actor's Studio Kiefer said that gravitas is his favorite word, and that nigger was his least favorite. * On a 2006 episode of The Late Late Show (CBS), Sutherland said he has never been on the CN Tower because he has a fear of heights. * During the fall of 2001, Sutherland unintentionally interrupted the filming of the premiere episode of the online series, The Lonely Island. In the episode "White Power", The Dudes beat an old lady and steal her purse to facilitate their addiction to teeth whiteners. Sutherland, driving by at the time, jumped out of his car and intervened, only to discover that he was interrupting a student film. A portion of Sutherland's appearance is displayed after the credits. * Kiefer is named after Warren Kiefer, who directed the Donald Sutherland-starring movie Castle of the Living Dead. During high school, Sutherland's nickname was "Reefer". * Kiefer's 24-based fame extends to Japan where he reprised his role as Agent Jack Bauer to be the spokesman for Calorie Mate Japan, a nutritional supplement brand. External Links * * Kiefer Sutherland Fan Site * Random Jack Bauer Facts * Kiefer Sutherland "24" Photo Gallery Sutherland, Kiefer